Aprediendo de ti
by Yuu Kirishima
Summary: AU - Esa vida de lujos se vio reemplazada por pasillos donde lo común era ver personas en silla de ruedas, donde la comunicación funcionaba por señas y, por lo general, era él quien debía iniciar la conversación. Aún así Kaname no sabía el porqué estaba ahí, no hasta que se chocó con los ojos más hermosos que había visto nunca. Ojos que jamás le verían. K/Z.
1. Prólogo

**Summary**: Un día cualquiera, todas las expectativas de Kaname de desvanecieron como por arte de magia al despertar en una habitación desconocida, junto a un hombre que por alguna razón utilizaba lencería de mujer y varias botellas de cerveza regadas por el piso. Su padre, quien era dueño de la cadena más grande de Hoteles, optó por tomar el asunto entre sus manos antes de saliese a la luz pública, enviando a su único hijo como voluntario a uno de los centros de rehabilitación más importantes.

Repentinamente, toda esa vida llena de lujos se vio reemplazada por pasillos donde lo común era ver personas en silla de ruedas, donde la comunicación funcionaba por señas y, por lo general, era él quien debía iniciar la conversación. Aún así Kaname seguía sin ver la razón del porqué estaba ahí, no hasta que en una de sus tantas caminatas, se chocó con los ojos más hermosos que había visto nunca. Ojos que jamás le verían.

**Disclaimer**: VK pertenece a Matsuri Hino.

**N/A**: Y así, otra historia comienza~ hoy estoy un poco triste, y curiosamente, cada vez que estoy triste, tengo más inspiración para hacer las cosas.

PD: Yo amo a Haruka, pero necesitaba a alguien para el papel.

* * *

— ¿Algo qué decir a tu favor?

La fiera mirada de mi padre me atravesó de manera dolorosa, casi impidiéndome absolutamente de mi libertad de moverme. Sus ojos marrones iguales a los míos, brillaban con una furia que no había visto en ellos desde mi niñez y mientras esperaba por mi respuesta, su mano derecha se balanceaba de un lado a otro con un puñado de fotografías.

Fotografías mías estando en un lugar y con gente que ni siquiera recordaba.

— No lo sé.

Fue lo único que fui capaz de pronunciar a mi favor, puesto que un "Yo no lo hice" o "Perdóname por hacerlo" serían una total mentira. Él frunció el ceño, negándose a mirarme una segunda vez.

Yo sabía que el gran empresario, Haruka Kuran, debía estar furioso conmigo y, probablemente, estaría pensando seriamente en dejar su cargo a un inestable muchacho como yo. Y no me importaba.

Lo que sí me importaba, era que había herido a papá. El hombre de traje que se encontraba frente a mí me importaba una sincera mierda. Ya podía ir imaginándome las portadas de los diarios al día siguiente con mi rostro en cada una de ellas y el "desastre" que era para la prestigiosa familia a la que pertenecía.

Kaname Kuran, hijo del gran Haruka Kuran, encontrado borracho e inconsciente en una habitación con alguien desconocido luego de una fiesta totalmente fuera de control.

El hombre frente a mí estrelló las fotografías contra el escritorio, intentando liberarse de su irritación.

— Tu madre estaría avergonzada de este tipo de comportamiento, Kaname. —gruñó él, ese hombre que lucía como papá pero que a la vez era tan diferente. Años atrás habría reaccionado violento ante cualquier mención de mi madre sobre mis acciones, pero ya me daba igual.

Todo me daba igual.

— Juuri está muerta —murmuré, hundiéndome aún más en mi puesto.

— _Juuri_ es tu madre. Y yo, como tu padre, tengo la responsabilidad de encargarme de cada desastre que dejas. —exclamó, dejándose caer finalmente sobre el asiento tras el escritorio con aires de grandeza que me hacían querer vomitar.

Por un momento, sentí una pequeña descarga de energía volver a mí en cuanto las palabras dejaron su boca. ¿Cuidar de mí? ¿Padre? Qué demonios.

— No tengo idea de lo que hablas.

Quería hacer que mi voz salga tan fiera como la de él, tal cual sonaba las primeras veces que discutíamos, pero supongo que en algún momento del camino, incluso mi voz terminó por apagarse. Sólo era capaz de mirar al suelo y murmurar unas cuantas palabras sin importancia.

Y al igual que todas las veces que discutíamos, ese hombre extraño para mí se levantaría de su asiento, dejaría boca abajo la fotografía de mamá sobre su escritorio y levantaría su brazo, para finalmente terminar descargando todas sus frustraciones sobre mí.

Y esos eran los únicos momentos en los que le estaba agradecido. Me recordaba que aún podía sentir algo más allá del eterno vacío.

Dolor.

* * *

Hay muchas cosas de mi vida que no recordaba, como la forma en que sonreía mamá o cuando papá solía apretarme entre sus brazos, o incluso el rostro de la hermana que algún día tuve a mi lado. Todas esas cosas que podrían haberme hecho perfecto, habían desaparecido de un día para otro, quedándose cubiertas por la oscuridad que fiesta tras fiesta, trago tras trago, había dejado atrás.

Por lo cual no era de sorprenderse que tampoco recuerde cómo era que había llegado de vuelta a "mi" habitación después de salir de ese lugar.

Al menos podía estar seguro de que era de esa oficina de dónde venía. Lástima que era sólo por el constante crujido que hacía mi mandíbula al moverla. Ese hombre tenía fuerza, al menos eso debía concebirle.

Una vez tendido sobre el colchón, pensé que, tal vez, esta vez sí que estaba acabado. Y muy a pesar de mis palabras a ese hombre, lo último que pensé antes de cerrar los ojos fue:

_Ojalá mamá no esté furiosa conmigo…_

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno, es corto por ser el prólogo. Los capítulos serán más largos ^^

Kaname, por favor perdóname T^T

¡Ah! Sé que luce distinto al resumen, pero se explicará mejor en el primer capítulo :)


	2. Capítulo I: A Cruel Place

**Capítulo I: **A Cruel Place.

«_Nunca soñé que amaría a alguien como tú. Y nunca soñé que perdería a alguien como tú._»

* * *

Abrí mis pesados párpados a la luz de un nuevo día, encontrándome con el desagraciado color carmín del techo de mi habitación. Tantas habían sido las veces que desperté bajo él, que ahora me parecía improbable de que no habrán más posibilidades de que lo vuelva a ver nuevamente.

Hoy era mi último día en _casa_, como dijo Haruka hace una semana atrás.

Había tenido una semana para asimilar el hecho de que jamás volvería a pisar la casa en donde había vivido todos estos años… por supuesto, eso debía ser algo de significancia para mí, debería sentirme triste y quizás sentir algo de traición, pero me lo merecía y no es que tenga muchos recuerdos felices en este lugar.

Me levanté perezosamente, desordenando mi cabello con una mano mientras que la otra se extendía para alcanzar la revista de mi mesilla de noche. Sonreí sin muchas ganas al ver la cara de mi padre en la portada, sonriendo de manera cortés a una vieja que se supone era la dueña de no sé qué empresa; ambos lucían patéticos, mi padre con su traje café que nunca le combinó y la mujer con un ridículo vestido rosa. Si fuese mujer, no me vestiría así a los cincuenta.

De todas formas lo que me importaba de objeto era que justamente en esa reunión, ese hombre decidió la manera perfecta de esconder el "pequeño" desliz de su adorado hijo.

— _Kaname simplemente intenta solidarizar con aquellos que los necesita. Un claro ejemplo son sus amigos en tan deplorable estado_.

Después, era una seguidilla de cosas sin importancia explicando el plan de negocios que tenía para el año. No respondió ninguna pregunta más que la pobre autora del artículo le preguntó sobre su familia.

Ordené vagamente el desorden de mi habitación, intentando encontrar lo necesario para llevar puesto y me adentré en el pasillo una vez vestido.

Después de una semana, al fin había recordado lo más importante de lo que había pasado: Después de un mes sin ir a visitarla ni llamarla, la chica con la que había salido durante casi medio año –ella no se despegaba de mí- había decidido cortar conmigo, sacándome a taconazos de su habitación y obligándome a volver a casa, donde tuve la estúpida idea de que probablemente Haruka no sería un dolor en el culo, como últimamente lo era hasta fuera de las cámaras, donde me encontré de lleno con la figura casi descontrolada del que se suponía debía ser mi ejemplar padre embistiendo de manera salvaje a una mujer sobre la mesa de billar. Aún no sabe que los vi, pero de todas formas ya poco importaba.

No es que hubiese sido la primera vez que alguien rompía conmigo, ni mucho menos la primera vez que veía a mi padre en ese… estado. Pero creo que fue el hecho de que nunca me habían tocado ambas a la vez lo que realmente me cabreó, por lo que de alguna forma había decidido entrar al primer bar que encontré después de tres horas de estar caminando, y luego de varios tragos, había terminado acostándome con un travesti que nunca supe que lo era hasta el día siguiente.

¿Por qué? No recordaba el momento en que _descubrí_ que no era una mujer. Y tampoco quiero recordarlo.

— Buenos días, ¿vas a tomar desayuno, Kaname? —la voz cálida y amable de una de las sirvientas de la casa llegó a mí cuando entré en la cocina. La señora Delia debía tener al menos unos sesenta años, aunque sus arrugas se estiraban con la redondez causada por su gordura, por lo que se veía más joven. Ella entró a trabajar a esta casa cuando aún no cumplía los veinte y eran mis abuelos quienes vivían aquí.

Sonreí de la mejor manera que pude, intentando mostrar mi mejor cara para ella. Lo merecía.

— Sólo una taza de café. No me queda mucho tiempo aquí, Delia.

Ella me miró por unos instantes, antes de besar mi frente como siempre lo hacía y volver a su trabajo sin preguntarme nada. Se lo agradecí mentalmente, y de alguna forma supe que ella lo sabría.

Una vez servido el café, se dedicó a hacerme compañía mientras ella y otra empleada preparaban el almuerzo, que me llamó la atención al escuchar la cantidad de platos que debían ser preparados. Abrí mi boca en varias ocasiones para preguntar, pero desistí finalmente al darme cuenta de que realmente no me interesaba, porque ya me habría ido para ese entonces.

* * *

«_Finalmente llegó la hora de irme…_»

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose a mi costado me hizo mirar finalmente por la ventana polarizada y lo único que divisé fue a Delia despidiéndose de mí desde la entrada de la casa. Asentí a modo de despedida a pesar de que sabía que no podía verme.

No había nadie más a su lado.

El coche arrancó de forma silenciosa y durante los próximos cuarenta minutos ni siquiera logré ver el rostro de la persona que conducía gracias al vidrio divisor. Me eché apara atrás, intentando no pensar en lo que sería de mi vida en ese lugar, pero me resultaba imposible.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? No sabía en qué momento este torbellino sin fin había comenzado, en qué momento papá dejó de extender sus brazos hacia mí para centrarse en montañas y montañas de papeles. Tal vez fue cuando mamá murió, pero aún podía recordar ligeramente las sonrisas que mi padre me dirigía cuando comenzamos a ser sólo nosotros dos.

_O quizás_, pensé, _fue que simplemente eras una carga muy pesada para él. Para todos._

Finalmente el recorrido terminó y por fin pude apreciar el rostro de mi chofer al abrirme éste la puerta. Era un hombre que rondaba los treinta, cabello negro corto y tez morena. ¿Qué había pasado con el viejo Charlie? Ni idea.

— Hemos llegado a la institución, Señor Kuran. —la voz mecánica e inexpresiva del hombre me ató nuevamente al presente. Pensé que era una pena que, siendo joven aún, su voz haya adaptado tal tono.

Debía hacerme la idea de que terminaría de la misma forma; con treinta años y una vida desgraciada.

En un arrebato de última rebeldía, esbocé una sonrisa burlona y dije:

— Sólo Kaname. Aquí no existe ningún Kuran.

El hombre ignoró mis palabras, acomodó mis cosas sobre un carro maletero y, después de internarse nuevamente en el vehículo, desapareció por donde había entrado. Nunca lo volvería a ver, ni recordaría su rostro jamás.

Suspiré y miré el carro, sin ganas de moverme en lo absoluto a pesar de que el cielo comenzaba a nublarse y prometía lanzar su furia sobre mí sin piedad. Bueno, no exactamente.

Estaba siendo demasiado melodramático últimamente.

Nuevamente, la voz de otra persona me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Estaba demasiado distraído, también.

— Si lo que esperas es que ese carro se mueva mágicamente, te digo que es más rápido que lo traigas dentro.

Me giré hacia el hombre que se apoyaba en uno de los pilares ubicados en la entrada, su cabello largo y rubio junto a sus lentes instantáneamente me permitieron recordarlo, a pesar de que la última vez que le vi fue cuando iba de la mano de mi madre. Una sonrisa boba se formó en su rostro, recordándome también lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser.

— Kaien, ha sido un tiempo. —le dije, en un tono menos entusiasmado que el de él. A Kaien no pareció importarle, porque de inmediato se acercó a mí.

Por un momento, no supe qué era lo que el hombre quería hacer, hasta que recordé ese fatídico día que le conocí y había decidido que _definitivamente_ odiaba lo imbécil que podía ser.

— ¡Estás tan grande, Kanameeeeeeeeeeeeeee! —chilló exageradamente. Fruncí el ceño, convivir con este hombre me traería dolores de cabeza terribles.

Alcancé a apartarme en el último segundo antes de que me envolviese con sus brazos –y piernas, quizás- en un abrazo que no era de mi agrado. De manera lastimosa, se recuperó de su caída directa al suelo y carraspeó. No sabía cómo lo hacía para pasar de un estado a otro.

— Kaien… —murmuré.

— Lo sé, lo siento, Kaname. —se ajustó la gafas y me volvió a sonreír, esta vez, de manera más _racional_— Haruka ha intentado explicarme el porqué estás aquí, pero francamente no necesito saberlo. Aquí necesitamos la mayor ayuda posible, y si de alguna forma podemos contribuirte a ti también, estaremos más que felices.

— He de suponer que ya sabes de qué se trata todo esto, puesto que Juuri dedicó parte de su vida a trabajar aquí… también no es la primera vez que vienes, ¿verdad? —asentí— Eso es algo bueno, ya que no han habido muchos cambios en cuanto a personal a excepción de unos cuantos empleados que, lamentablemente, han fallecido por la edad u otros que han tenido que marcharse de la ciudad. Estoy seguro de que conoces a la mayoría.

Probablemente, pero no los recordaría. Asentí nuevamente de todas formas.

— Como sea, has de saber que aquí necesitamos personal a tiempo completo. Esto no es un psiquiátrico ni nada parecido, aquí simplemente se trata de ayudar con indumentaria especializada a personas que necesitan de nuestra ayuda. La institución se nutre de beneficiarios, por lo que ninguna persona aquí necesita pagar nada, lo cual nos sirve para mantenerlos centrados en sus tratamientos más que en cualquier otro problema. —calló por un momento, y me pareció que dudaba qué era lo que iba a decir a continuación— Debes saber que hay… pacientes, que no son tan asequibles como el resto. No hay mucho de qué preocuparse, es sólo que me gustaría dejar claro los límites y que no tengamos problemas más tarde.

— Está bien, lo tengo claro. —musité. «_Si supieras todo… probablemente pienses que yo también debería estar internado._» — No tienes que preocuparte demasiado.

El rubio pareció aliviarse ante mis palabras positivistas y, finalmente, me ayudó a cargar mis cosas a mi habitación.

Al recorrer los pasillos lo primero que me llamó la atención era el decorado que había en cada rincón del lugar. Me parecía todo menos una institución para enfermos; semejaba más bien a una casa elegante y construida cuidadosamente. Al parecer si eran verdaderos los rumores de que Kaien Cross en realidad era un hombre poderoso que decidió volverse a la ayuda comunitaria.

Al llegar a la décima puerta del pasillo, justo a la mitad, el hombre se detuvo y sacó un manojo de llaves, ofreciéndome una copia de mi llave y permitiéndome abrir la puerta. La habitación por dentro era más modesta que el exterior pero no dejaba de impresionarme la elegancia de cada parte que mis ojos lograban ver. Por la manera en que Kaien reposaba su espalda sobre la pared de manera relajada supe que estaba contento con mi sorpresiva comodidad en este nuevo lugar.

— Espero que te encuentres cómodo en tu nueva habitación. Aquí todos comparten habitación, incluso el personal. Tu compañero estará aquí en un momento.

El hombre no esperó una respuesta de mi parte y simplemente salió, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta tras su espalda.

Miré hacia las dos camas dentro de la habitación y noté enseguida cuál debía ocupar. Caminé hasta el final de la habitación, ubicando mis cosas sobre la cama que daba al lado de la ventana.

Estaba distraído arreglando mis cosas cuando el crujido leve de la puerta sonó y apenas lo escuché, supe que era mi compañero de habitación porque se suponía que nadie más que nosotros y Cross tenían una copia de la habitación. Intenté parecer no tan desinteresado, porque aunque parecía un desgraciado hijo de perra, aún sabía que me quedaba algo de respeto por los demás.

Un muchacho delgado y un poco más bajo que yo me miraba desde el marco de la puerta, por un momento sorpresa fue lo que cruzó su mirada para después pasar a simple curiosidad. Un pequeño detalle que noté al instante fue el cómo su cabello rubio parecía iluminar aún más sus brillantes ojos verdes. Caminó hacia la otra cama, dejando las dos bolsas que llevaba en cada una de ellas sobre su cama.

Por un momento nos quedamos así; él mirándome con plena curiosidad desde su cama y yo, intentando ignorar ese hecho pero fallando miserablemente.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

El chico rió ligero, sorprendiéndome.

— Tienes todo y nada. No quieres estar aquí pero no puedes negar tu curiosidad. —soltó risueño, echando su espalda sobre el colchón que crujió ante el peso brusco— Soy Takuma, ¿tú?

— Kaname.

El chico… Takuma, levantó su vista repentinamente. Me sentí como un pequeño ratón de laboratorio bajo su escrutinio.

— Lo sabía. De todas formas quería confirmarlo. —dijo— El director me dijo que te explique de lo que se trata esto, pero supongo que ya lo sabes.

—No, la verdad es que no…

—Sé amable y serán amables contigo. No insistas en conversar si un paciente se niega la primera vez, es probable que eventualmente comience a hablar por su cuenta. Las comidas son a las ocho de la mañana, una y seis de la tarde. —la manera rápida en que hablaba me hacía costar entenderlo, aunque captaba lo principal— Probablemente, como eres nuevo, te hagan hacer los turnos de noche. Aquí no se necesita tener un título de doctorado para ser voluntario, simplemente con una posición honesta y sencilla lo lograrás.

No sabía cómo hacer eso. Takuma volvió a levantarse de un salto de la cama, rebuscando entre las bolsas que había traído, sacando de ellas un par de cajetillas que parecían… ¿dulces? Le miré por un momento, extrañado.

— Me gustaría quedarme un poco más… —murmuró, la sonrisa que tenía era de disculpas— pero tengo a alguien que me necesita. En tu cajón deberías tener una radio, utilízala por si necesitas algo.

Y finalmente salió, dejando la habitación en el mismo silencio en el que estaba antes de que llegase. Bueno, al menos mi compañero parecía no ser tan desagradable.

Me tendí sobre la fría cama, intentando ordenar los pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza. El reloj que estaba atornillado a la pared indicaba las una y quince de la tarde, y no pude evitar pensar en cómo Delia debía estar completamente estresada por la cantidad de trastos que lavar luego de tan importante reunión. Seguramente se encontraba ordenando a cada pobre sirvienta que se cruzaba en su camino. También me gustaba pensar en que el viejo chofer aún seguía trabajando para nosotros en vez del agrio hombre de hace un rato.

Y quizás, a la hermana que alguna vez tuve, correteando libre por los corredores vacíos, llenándolo todo con su encantadora risa.

Sacudí la cabeza, llevándome una mano al rostro. No sabía qué era lo que me frustraba más de todo eso, si era porque no recordaba el sonido exacto de la risa de Yuki o porque en definitiva ni siquiera podía recrear su rostro en mi mente sin ayuda de una fotografía. O tal vez eran ambas cosas, no sabía.

Sólo recordaba una frase que, aunque no tenía idea del contexto en que ella lo dijo –con una enorme sonrisa sobre sus labios, o eso mi mente me decía que poseía-, sí sabía que me había marcado hasta el día de hoy:

— _Esta vida… ¡No vale la pena vivirla!_

* * *

N/A: Aquí tienen a su Kaname emo :'D me pasé escuchando H.I.M mientras escribía, especialmente _Wicked Game_ y _Right Here In My Arms_. La última frase es de _Join Me In Death_.

**Ittoki-kun: **No quiero hacer llorar a nadie (mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa…) yo sólo quiero contribuir en lo que puedo al fandom y a hacer gente feliz :) pero que bueno saber que te gusta y que alguien leerá esto xD

**Erza-chan:** Lo siento por lo cortito T_T no podía dar todos los detalles ahí, no? Pues sólo era el prólogo xD Me cuesta hacer a Kaname depresivo, pero hago lo que puedo :(

Y por supuesto que regresarán… a su tiempo –escapa-

**Kothaax3:** ¡Aquí tu actualización! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, estoy feliz de que te guste!


End file.
